


Peeping Kei

by Momus



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Blowjobs, Bottom Bokuto, Fingering, High School, Humiliation, M/M, Masturbation, Oneshot, Oral Sex, PWP, Semi-Public Sex, Teasing, Top Kuroo, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-09
Updated: 2019-04-09
Packaged: 2020-01-07 03:43:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18402422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Momus/pseuds/Momus
Summary: Tsukki discovers the wonderous kink of voyeurism when Kuro and Bokuto ask him to watch them, for Bokuto's sake.





	Peeping Kei

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written in 2018

It was summer and Karasuno had finally garnered a trial tournament in Tokyo with Fukurodani and Nekoma.  It was something that required a lot of convincing on Karasuno’s side since they lost their powerhouse school title, so when it came to practice the team was sure to put their all into it.

Tonight was their final night before heading home.  The teachers had put a barbeque together, leaving the students stuffed and exhausted.  Almost everyone had found their way back to their futons and now Tsukishima found himself alone with the two captains, Bokuto and Kuroo.  He didn’t  _iike_ them, per se, but he was not even close to tired and too bored to find anything better to do.  Bokuto and Kuroo were good friends, evidently, and watching them argue over their card game was borderline amusing.  

“Maan!  Kuroo you’re such a cheater!  I’m not playing anymore!”  Bokuto complained as he threw his cards onto the table.

“Aw c’mon, just because you’re bad at cards doesn’t make me a cheater.”

“Whatever.  Let’s get out of here and do…you know.”  Bokuto looked to Tsukishima nervously who raised his eyebrow back.

“Do what?” He asked.

Kuroo and Bokuto looked at each other; Bokuto blushed, something he did quite often on the court, and Kuroo smirked before looking back at Tsukishima with a gleam in his eye.

“Hey…Tsukki.  Wanna see something fun?”

Tsukishima wasn’t sure what to expect from “something fun”, but if it meant something other than cards then he was into it.  He followed Bokuto and Kuroo, who suddenly became much more physical as they walked outside towards the forest that surrounded Nekoma’s school.  Bokuto bumped shoulders with Kuroo, grazed his hand with his own, did things that two teenage boys wouldn’t normally do, at least in the presence of others.  As they neared the forest, Tsukishima became much more aware of what “something fun” may have meant when Kuroo’s arms snaked around Bokuto’s waist and pulled him in close as they walked.

“Whoa, hold on.”  He said, stopping in his tracks.  Kuroo and Bokuto turned to him and now Bokuto’s blush was much redder.

“I think I know what’s happening here.  I don’t know if I want to be here.”  Tsukishima eyed the arm around Bokuto’s waist and gulped.

“What?  Two guys hugging each other is too much for you, Tsukki?  Didn’t take you for a bigot.”

“I’m not a bigot.”  He said plainly.  “Frankly, I don’t really care.  I just got a weird feeling about where we’re going.”

Kuroo sighed, running his hand through his dark, styled hair.

“Tsukki, why you gotta ruin the surprise like this?  Okay, listen up.  Me and Bokuto…we’ve been doing this for a long time.”

“This” was a vague way of putting…whatever their relationship was, into perspective.

“And Bokuto here has always wanted someone to watch us.  Well, watch  _him._ You seem like a pretty chill guy, so I figured you would be into it.  Whatcha say?”

_Wait a minute.  Watch them?_

“Uh…watch you do…what?” Tsukishima asked hesitantly.

“You know…watch us fuck.”

Tsukishima felt his heart stop and his eyes blow wide open.  His glasses slipped down his nose and he awkwardly repositioned them while thinking on what he was just asked.

“Wa – Watch you..?!?!  How can you ask that so casually?!” He could feel his cheeks heating up and was sure he was blushing just as much as Bokuto was.

“It’s not a big deal!” Kuroo said.

“Come on, Tsukkii~ please!  I’ve always wanted this!  It’ll be fun, I promise!  You can even join us if you want!”

“What!”  Tsukishima is bewildered.  Not only did they assume he would be okay with watching, but now they think he would actually want to join?

“No.  No way.  I’m leaving.”

“Fine.  Your loss.”

Kuroo steals Bokuto away into the darkness of the forest and Tsukishima is alone.  It’s dark.  It’s cold.  He should go back to the building and try to sleep; but, knowing what Kuroo and Bokuto are doing in the forest has his mind buzzing with questions.

_When did they start doing this?  This is absurd.  How could they be so brazen?!  Couldn’t they do it somewhere else?  Why did they invite ME?!_

He’s so lost in his questions he doesn’t realize how long he has been standing there until he hears something low and…sinful.  It’s low moaning, he’s sure of it, and there’s only one person it could be coming from.  His cheeks are on fire and his heart is thumping out of his chest – he can actually hear Bokuto moaning from whatever Kuroo is doing to him.  Curiously, he closes his eyes and leans a bit closer.

….

Yup, definitely moaning.  Tsukishima looks back to the building; he isn’t really tired, if he goes back now he will just be waiting around bored out of his mind until he does sleep.  Kuroo and Bokuto trusted him enough to bring him out here…maybe…maybe it isn’t such a bad idea?

He decides to push on into the woods.  Out of curiosity, of course, nothing more.  Maybe boredom, if anything.  As he nears, he crouches down low to try and minimize his sounds.  Bokuto is getting louder, which means he is getting closer; soon enough, Tsukishima is behind some bushes and the pair are just on the other side against the tree and Tsukishima decides to sit with his back against the trunk.

“Fuck, Kuroo.”  Bokuto whines.  Tsukishima can hear loud sucking sounds, followed by a wet ‘pop’ and Kuroo gulping breathlessly.

“Getting anxious, huh?”

“N-no.  Just…your mouth feels so good.  Put your fingers in already!”

Tsukishima covers his mouth when he is about to gasp.   _Fingers?!_   _Inside!?_ They were serious; they’re actually about to fuck.

“God, Bokuto, you’re so fucking tight inside.”

“Nngh, y-yeah.  Feels good.  Put another.”

“You sure?  It’s gonna hurt.”

“Don’t care.  I like it.”

_What the hell is happening!  Why am I here?? I need to leave._

Tsukishima decides he’s been around way too long and moves to leave, but then–

“Uhn!  Fu–uck!  Kuroo!”

“That’s it, take it nice and deep.”  Kuroo utters, then the loud wet sounds are back and Tsukishima can only assume he is currently sucking Bokuto’s dick.

His moans keep Tsukshima grounded; can he really feel so good just from a couple fingers?  He would be lying if he said he hadn’t tried it – he saw it in pornos, in magazines, and his friends often joked about fingerbanging girls so it’s not like he was clueless.  He tried it once on himself when he was masturbating, but it hurt so much he stopped right away.  Maybe he needed someone else to try?  Someone with longer, defter fingers than his.

Before he knows it, a warm buzz is blossoming in his groin, creating a tent in his shorts that pulses each time Bokuto’s moans echo in his ears.  His hand gently rubs over the hardening erection, but the friction isn’t nearly enough and soon, his fingers find their way into his pants and around his cock.

“Kuroo – fuck.”  Bokuto is breathless.  “I’m gonna cum.  Oh my god!  Your fingers – haah!”

What does Bokuto-san look like when he cums?  Does he look desperate?  Satisfied?  His curiosity has him leaning around the tree in hopes of earning a glance and when he sees Bokuto under the bright moonlight that seeps through the treetops, his cock bulges in his hand and he represses a moan.

**_SNAP_ **

Silence.  Tsukishima’s mouth drops open and he looks down to see his hand pressing over a broken twig.  It’s so small yet created the loudest snapping sound he has ever heard; Bokuto and Kuroo stopped moving, too, which means…they heard it.

“Ts…Tsukki?  Is that you?”  Bokuto asks.

“It’s definitely him.  Come on out, Tsukki!  We won’t be mad!”  Kuroo says.

_No way.  I’m not going out there.  If I just stay put, maybe they’ll think it was an animal or something._

That’s what he hoped for, but within seconds he can hear Kuroo rustling through the bush that blocks Tsukki from their view.  His heart is pounding, he knows he should move, but if he does – 

“Oh look!  Tsukkiii~, you gonna come watch us or what?”

Kuroo’s face is beaming down at Tsukki with prideful joy and his smile only annoys Tsukki even more than he is annoyed with himself.  He’s been caught with his pants down – literally – and his embarrassment can only be described as downright shameful.

“What the hell….” Tsukki mutters as he tucks his cock away.  “You guys are a couple of perverts.”

“Hah!  And what does that say about the guy who’s jerking off to those two perverts?”

Tsukishima doesn’t answer.  It’s clear he has been found out and no amount of pride is going to save him.  

“So…you coming or what?  I don’t think Bokuto can wait much longer.”  Kuroo looks behind the bush to Bokuto who is rubbing over his aching cock and groaning.

Kuroo waits for a moment, but he knows Tsukishima won’t make the first move so he leaves, reminding Tsukki there isn’t much time before Bokuto is finished.

“Is he coming?”  Bokuto whispers hopefully.

“Maybe.  Turn around.”  Kuroo demands and the rustling starts up when Bokuto does as he is told.

Now that Kuroo is gone, Tsukishima’s embarrassment dwindles and his deflated heat renews when he hears a loud, schlucking sound and from Bokuto’s low groaning he guesses Kuroo is fingering him again.  He has already been found out; if he stays hidden any longer it might be even weirder than if he were to simply join them.  With that in mind, he emerges from the bushes red-faced, but ready.

“Tsukki!”  Bokuto cries happily.  He is on his knees and bent over with his palms against the tree.  Behind him, Kuroo is cradling his body so he can nip at his neck and ears while his fingers drive deep inside him.

“You were listening this whole time?”  Bokuto asks.  Tsukishima looks away, his shame coming back to him, and nods.

“Fuck!  That’s so – uhn!  That’s so hot!”

“Tell him how he sounded, Tsukki.  He wants to hear every little detail~” Kuroo teases.

“No I don’t!”  Bokuto protests but even Tsukishima can see straight through his lie.  At this point he is so deeply involved in their session he sees no point in denying himself any further.

“Y-you sounded great, Bokuto-san.  A little pathetic, though.”

“I’m not – haah – pathetic!”

“Are you sure?  You look pretty pathetic to me.” 

Tsukishima was only being honest; Bokuto really did look pathetic all hunched over like a begging whore, but if he knew what kind of effect his words would have he would have said something sooner.  Bokuto looked to Tsukishima with wet, half-lidded eyes and just as Kuroo’s fingers probed his most sensitive spot, Tsukishima watched his eyes blow open and his mouth drop to release the sweetest moan he’s ever heard.

“Oh fuu – ah!”

Fists clenched against the tree, Bokuto curled in on himself as he came, shooting his load all over the old trunk.  Tsukishima felt his eyes widen and his cock jump – he just watched Bokuto cum and he realized something he would have never known without tonight….he enjoyed it.

“Bokuto…you should respect nature a bit more, don’tcha think?”  Kuroo says before licking up the rim of Bokuto’s ear.

“Shut it.”

Tsukishima smiles at Bokuto’s sudden rebelliousness.

“So Tsukki…you gonna stay for the rest?  I think our dear Bokuto is ready down here.”

Kuroo removes his fingers to reveal Bokuto’s gaping, twitching hole and licks his lips at the thought of driving his cock into it.  Tsukishima gulps as a sudden thirst overcomes him.

“Are you kidding?”  He says and sits down on the ground, dragging his stiff cock out from his jeans and smiling when Bokuto’s eyes go wide.

“I could watch this all day.”


End file.
